Her pretty pink face
by BubblineAdoration
Summary: Bubbline smut. Lots of it.
1. Chapter 1

It was half past eight pm and Marceline awoke from a deep slumber. She had dreamt of nothing but her sweet, pink bubblegum, and she woke up craving her. She wanted to caress her soft, plump thighs, grasp her round ass as she sucked on her clitoris. She was needed her, now.

Bubblegum had been working on a vaccine for her candy citizens since 6 am, since her last session with Marceline. One of her candy people had contracted the ominous zombie virus, and she had them quarantined in her lab, desperately trying to find a cure. Luckily, the virus hadn't spread, and she was able to experiment on the infected victim safely.

But she couldn't stop thinking of how Marceline's fingers felt on her, and how they fit together so perfectly, when they rocked against each others bodies, she thought of Marceline on top of her, dominating her… She could barely concentrate when she remembered how Marceline had licked her pussy, painstakingly slow, relishing in her taste until she came under her mouth, causing her to lose her vision momentarily. Marcy knew exactly what to do to make her cum, and she loved to tease her more than anything.

Marceline sat up, naked in her bed, in her small 50s style home. She felt a painful bolt of hunger that made her throat burn. She knew that when she was in this state, the last thing she needed to do was be near Bonny. If she even smelt her pink blood from a mile away, she would surely ravage her, and have her end up in the hospital until she recovered. She quickly made her way to the closet, pulling on a gray tank top over her sinewy, thin torso, not bothering to put on a bra. Then she slipped on a pair of black, torn up skinny jeans, and her leather combat boots. Her hair was messy as usual, her raven layers highlighting her high, sunken cheekbones. Her eyes were dark, almost black, and her irises were scarlet and hungry. She floated downstairs and swung open the retro fridge. It was bare, with only a single red apple. She grabbed it and sucked out the red quickly, and flew outside, searching for something to satisfy her thirst for red. Though red food could usually hold off her thirst enough to avoid a feeding frenzy, she could feel that she needed something more _alive_ to satisfy her. A night of fucking non-stop could always do that to the vamp. Once she had Bonny she couldn't stop herself. She had that effect on her. She couldn't control herself. She would only stop when she passed out from exhaustion.

She gazed down, as she approached the candy kingdom, her scarlet eyes catching a chocolate covered strawberry candy citizen. The little humanoid was walking around the kingdom enjoying the warm night, but she appeared alone. She quickly swooped down, sneaking up behind the cute creature. Then she pounced, grabbing the strawberry with her hands and sinking her fangs into it. She quickly sucked down the red, and felt the warm feeling of satisfaction fill her body. It consumed her to a point where she lost the grip of reality and she sucked the poor creature dry, causing it fall to the ground, lifeless. Marceline smirked, feeling satisfied and flew to the candy castle that overlooked the kingdom, all the way to the tallest tower, where a light was on, guiding her forth.

PB dragged her self to her room, exhausted from the long day. She turned on the soft light of her bedside lamp, and quickly undressed. Throwing her lab coat, and her pink lacy dress to the ground. She then proceeded to take off her bra, revealing two lovely, full breasts. She shimmied out of her black lace panties (that just happened to be Marceline's) and flopped onto the bed, snuggling into the soft sheets. There was no point of putting on pajamas, because Marceline would just rip them off anyway, ruining them.

Marceline flew closer to the tower, feeling butterflies fill up her stomach. Even after hundreds of years, she still made her feel that way. She heard a low groan come from far behind her, and turned to see nothing but darkness. She ignored it and slipped through the window, spying her bubblegum snoozing in bed. Her pink hair adorned her pretty pink face like a halo, making her appear angelic. Marceline could see the steady rise and fall of her chest through the creamy pink sheets. She almost didn't want to wake her sleeping angel, but the outline of her breasts under the sheets, and the curves of her hourglass figure said otherwise. Bubblegum had always said to wake her if she would be visiting, because she knew that their time together was precious and scarce.

But still, Marceline contemplated awakening her sleeping princess for a minute, staring at her feminine face. Her lips were pouty and full, and her long eyelashes fluttered as she slept, as if she was dreaming. This made Marceline smile, and she bent over to stroke the side of Bonny's soft cheek. PB still asleep, mumbled "Marcy" quietly and she responded to her girlfriends touch with a small smile curving at the side of her lips. This made Marceline laugh under her breath, and she slipped under the blanket, behind her princess, spooning her protectively, wrapping her arms around her waist. She inhaled the smell of her princesses hair, the scent of peaches and sugar made her head spin with desire.

Marceline pulled the sheets down, and admired the curve of her lovers back. She continued admiring her, as she trailed her eyes down to bubblegum's soft, perky ass. It took her all of her strength not to take her right then, and fuck her until she cried out her name like a Siren. But she held back, stroking the tips of her fingers on PBs creamy skin, feeling goose bumps rise where her fingers grazed the delicate flesh.

Bubblegum stirred in her sleep, and raised her arms above her head stretching. She felt the familiar sensation of Marceline's fingers stroking her back, and sighed. She scooted closer to Marceline, and softly grinded her ass onto Marceline's crotch. Marcy let out a small laugh, and tightened her grip around the princess's waist, as she left trails of kisses on the back of her neck. This caused bonny to let out a lusty moan, and she craved more. She turned her head, glancing at Marceline with half lidded eyes. Marcy looked back at her, her sultry eyes giving away exactly what she wanted. Bonny smiled, reaching for Marcelines face and meeting her lips with hers. She softly kissed her, enjoying the feeling of her lips on hers. Marceline deepened the kiss, begging Bonny for entrance into her mouth. Bonny of course complied. Marceline then grazed her mouth with her forked tongue, as she sucked on her full lips. Bubblegum moaned into the kiss, which made Marceline break away and smirk, her face still inches away from her girlfriend. She loved that sound more than any song in the world. She resumed her place behind her princess and sat up, with Bubblegum sitting in front of her and on top of her lap. She knew exactly what she was doing, She slipped a hand down Bubblegum's stomach, causing her to shiver, all the way down to her pink, beautiful pussy where she drew circles around her swollen clit, causing Bonny's breathing to quicken. Then her long skilled fingers made their way to her vaginas opening, feeling how wet she had already gotten just from her kiss. This made her snicker with delight and she slowly caressed her vulva, leaving her swollen clit aching for attention. She kissed the princesses neck, and she in turn, threw her head back, moaning her girlfriend's name. This made Marceline quicken her pace as she rubbed the princesses vulva, and clit, enjoying how wet she made her. Bubblegum squealed, and moved her hips, grinding her dripping pussy onto Marceline's fingers, wanting to feel more pressure.

Marceline bit down on the side of the princesses neck, and at the same time, inserted two digits into the Princesses aroused pussy, and pumped slowly, using her fingers to stroke against the Princesses g-spot that she located with ease. This made Bubblegum cry out in ecstasy as she rocked against her fingers, feeling the pressure of her orgasm start to build up. She then reached her hand past her own wetness, and down to Marceline's jeans, where she petted heavily at her womanhood through the black, thin leather.

Marceline groaned behind her, as she pumped faster into the princesses pussy. Bubblegum could feel her orgasm building, and she quickly turned over, and was ontop of Marceline, the vamps long fingers still pumping deep inside of her pussy and arched her back, swiveling her hips rhythmically. The sight before her, made Marceline go insane. She couldn't take it anymore and removed her fingers from the pinkettes pussy and sucked up the wetness there. Bonny pouted, and said "What the fuck Marceline, I was just about to come!" Marceline smiled, showing her sharp fangs and flipped the princess onto her back. Then she stripped infront of her, pulling her gray tight tank top over her head and then sliding her tight jeans off of her legs. Marceline was not wearing any underwear and Bonny delighted in the sight of her girlfriend's naked body. Then the vampire pulled one of the princesses legs over her own, and scooted closer, meeting the princesses pussy with her own and moaning deeply. Bonny, still laying down, arched her back and let out a lusty moan, and grinded her clit against Marceline's, the heavenly feeling made her pussy pulsate, and she felt her orgasm wash over her whole body, but continued to rock against the vamps wet, warm pussy. Marcy grinded against her hard, moaning in ecstasy at the sensation of her clit grinding against her girlfriends. She reached a hand up to the princess's plump breasts, and squeezed, tracing her erect nipple with her thumb. Bonny continued to swivel her hips and came hard against her girlfriend, causing Marceline to come too as she rocked against her harder. They were both now covered in sweat and gasping for air, and Marceline slid her leg out from under her, and met her princess's lips with a soft peck. Bonny smiled into the kiss, and kissed her back. Then Marcy flopped down onto the bed, next to Bonny and resumed her position, wrapping her arms around the princess's small waist. Bonny snuggled into her, and wrapped her arms around Marceline's. Marceline protectively tightened her grip and pulled the sheets up over them, sighing with contentment. Bonny closed her eyes and smiled, as she drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Bonnie woke up, Marceline's long pale arms were still wrapped around her tightly. PB smiled peacefully, and gently removed the vamps arm. Marceline made a grumpy sleepy moan and murmured in her sleep. Bubblegum giggled and quickly disarmed the kitty alarm clock so that it wouldn't wake Marceline. She got up from her bed, still naked from the nights festivities, and walked towards the bathroom. The dim morning light shown threw the lavender lace curtains and Bonny yawned, scratching her pink head. She turned on the shower, at approximately 90 degrees Fahrenheit before hopping in and showering off. She used her favorite cherry blossom peach scented body wash and then strawberry shampoo for her pink locks. She quickly showered and then stepped out of the shower to dress.

She decided on a baby doll dress, in pink of course, that hit her just above the knee. It had a sweet collar and cream lace on the bust. She then proceeded to put on her favorite lacy knee high socks, and a pair of simple mary janes and then she sat at her pink vanity. She brushed her long, soft hair and decided to put it up in a high bun since she would be working in the lab. Then she put on her signature rosy pink lipstick on her heart shaped pouty lips. She didn't really need mascara, since her eyelashes were naturally long and curled, but she decided to put some on anyway. After she was all ready, she walked over to the king sized pink bed and gazed at her girlfriend, who was sprawled all over the bed, her long limbs spread out like tree branches. Bonny smiled and kissed her pale cheek, leaving a pink print of her lips on Marcy's cheekbone. She walked out of the room, grabbing her lab coat and glasses on the way out and headed straight to the lab.

Marceline awoke at 5pm feeling groggy yet content. She opened her eyes hazily and

groaned, realizing that she was alone. She lay in bed for a little while, breathing in Bonny's scent before floating out of bed and to the shower. She showered quickly, and then brushed out her black, silky hair. Even when she brushed it, it still looked messy, but she didn't care. She went towards the pink wardrobe and pulled out a leather mini skirt and a pair of black thigh highs. Then she slipped on a soft heather grey tank that was covered in holes. Some of Marcy's clothes were always at PBs place, in the case of "sleepovers". She floated past the window feeling the slight sting of the setting sun on her porcelain white skin. She sighed, wishing she had remembered to bring her bass with, and stared at the unmade bed for a while, thinking about Bonny.

Then that old familiar feeling burnt her throat and reminded her that she thirsty. She needed blood. She floated out of the pink bedroom and past the sugary cookie walls until she reached Bubblegum's lab. She knew better than to interrupt PB while she was working but slipped in to get a carton of type O blood out of the refrigerator. Bonny knew to have a supply for Marceline when she stayed over. She floated into the lab, and snuck up behind Bonny, kissing the back of her exposed neck. Bonny shivered but ignored the taller girls kisses. She was hastily recording data on the zombie flesh sample that she had collected. The outbreak had seemingly spread to poor choco berry even though she had kept the infected citizen contained. She worried that the kingdom had another epidemic on their hands and as much as she wanted to be with Marcy, she simply did not have the time to be so selfish. "Hey there cutie," Marceline said huskily. She continued to kiss the side of PBs neck, sucking on the delicate flesh. Bonny stopped writing and let out a quiet moan. She turned to see her girlfriend and was slightly shocked at how effortlessly sexy she looked but tried her best to concentrate on the task at hand. Marcy did her signature side smirk and looked her girlfriend up and down glancing at her breasts and then back to her full lips. Bonny could barely smile, the stress of the day overwhelming her. But she sat up and kissed her girlfriend softly. "Good morning." Marceline whispered, hugging the shorter girl and placing her head on top of the princesses. Bonny sighed, "Good evening Marcy." Bonny replied and hugged her weakly before pulling away from the hug and going back to her studying. "The blood is in the freezer, you can heat it up on the stove. I really have to finish this but I promise I'll come hangout with you in a couple hours." Bubblegum spoke quickly and impersonally to her girlfriend, which made Marcy let out a low sigh. She grabbed the blood and headed outside.

Peppermint Butler grabbed her arm, with a distraught look on his face. He looked angry, but adorable and tiny at the same time. "Hey PepButts what's up." Marcy said. "The Z-uh-Om-Bees" he screeched and ran towards the lobby, flailing his arms like a maniac. Marcy smirked, and walked outside, seeing that everyone in the village was indoors. The town pretty much looked like a ghost town, but Marceline didn't mind at all. She floated to the fountain, with her IV Bag of blood and red and white striped straw and floated in a seated position, drinking the red, warm liquid. It coated her throat with its decadent essence and she felt it permeate her whole body. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feeling, wishing she could see more of Bonny. Her thoughts drifted to what Bubblegum had said earlier and she pictured the worried look on her princess's face. It made Marceline feel like she had a hole in the pit of her stomach and she suddenly grew weary. "Zombies. Fuck. Not again." She said to herself. She looked around the town and saw that the doors and windows had been boarded up, and that all of the gumdrop houses lights were off. "Ugh…" Why was she always so reckless, Bonny would be furious if she found out that it was her… She decided she'd be better off not telling Bonny, and that she would be more careful, and didn't think anything else of it.

A couple of hours went by and Marcy was now back at home, strumming a riff on her bass, thinking about the night before. She had loved every second that she could fuck Bonny and felt herself yearning for her. She wanted to taste her, fuck her, and make her cum. She loved making love to Bonny just as much as she loved when Bonny fucked her. She looked up at the ceiling of her lofty bedroom and tried to think of an excuse to make Bonny come over. But she couldn't think of one and it was starting to get late. Bonnibel rarely went back on her promises but when she did, she always had a good reason. But Marceline couldn't herself from feeling lonely, and like something was missing. Just then, she heard a quiet knock on the front door. She raced towards it, seeing Bonny standing alone looking distressed. "Hey cupcake." Marcy said in her sultry voice. "Hi." Bonny replied, looking like she was about to cry. Bonny walked past her into the living room and fell onto the couch, closing her eyes, feeling drained. She started to rant about the virus and how it had spread and how she couldn't seem to find a solution to the epidemic but stopped herself. She knew better then to bring this kind of drama to Marcy. Marceline always knew what to say to comfort her at times like this, but the girl was actually quite fragile despite her tough exterior. "I need a distraction." Bonny murmured. Marceline laughed under her breath and floated to her princess until she was on top of her. She closed the distance between them and kissed bonny on her lips hungrily. Bonny kissed her back with the same intensity, and moaned softly into her girlfriends' mouth. The way Marceline kissed her, the way she wanted her, made her head spin, she made her feel like she was about to pass out. Their tongues fought for dominancy for a while until Marceline won. She smiled into the kiss and nibbled on Bonnys bottom lip, sucking the drops of pink blood from her lips. Bonny moaned again, feeling Marcelines hands graze her breasts through her dress.

She squeezed lightly and then pulled her princesses dress above her waist. She didn't bother to take it off, but instead unbuttoned the collar and kissed her décolleté, outlining the shape of her collarbone with her kisses. She kissed her neck, which just happened to be Bonny's soft spot, and the princess felt herself melt into the soft couch, as she clutched the cushions beneath her. Marceline reached her hand down to Bonnibels pussy and began to stroke her through her lacy pink panties. She smirked noticing how wet Bonny already was. She continued kissing her as she sped up the pace and rubbed her pretty clit. Bonny pushed her pussy up against Marceline's long fingers, wanting to feel more friction. "Ah ah ah." Marceline teased. "I'm in charge here." She smiled and showed her pearly fangs, and made her way down to Bonnys soaking wet panties. She pulled them down and began licking her clit gently, driving Bonny mad. She drew small circles with her forked tongue around Bonny's clit painstakingly slow and she heard bonny let out a breathy "Marcy please." The vamp continued just as slowly, moaning as she sucked on her clit and enjoying Bonnys taste. She flicked her tongue over PBs swollen clit, making Bonny let out a feminine moan. This only excited Marceline more. And she said sternly, "Turn over." Bonny obliged and was on all fours on the couch. Her perky ass up in the air and her cleavage exposed. Marceline spanked her ass and began eating her out from behind. Bonny arched her back, as her breathing got faster and began moaning uncontrollably. Marcy sped up, and sucked on her clit with more pressure before moving to her dripping pussy and fucked her with her tongue. Marceline continued, stopping only to suck hard on her clit and squeeze her ass until Bonny was practically screaming. She moaned her name and Marcy could feel her pussy convulsing as she came. Marcy licked up her wetness and then licked her own lips before lying beside Bonny and kissing her on the forehead. Bonny smiled at her and said "My turn."c


	3. Chapter 3

Entangled in each other limbs, they awoke to the sound of banging on the door. Bubblegum reacted by jolting awake, and Marceline untangled her legs from Bonny's and got off the couch. She was still naked, so she pulled a blanket over her boyish figure. "What the fuck." She mumbled under her breath at the rude awakening. The banging persisted, and she stopped just inches from the door. If she had a heart, it would have stopped beating. She paused, feeling like something was off, and flew over to Bonny, who was sleepily sitting up on the couch, nude. She picked her up in her arms and flew upstairs, placing her on her bed. "Marceline what's going-" she murmured sleepily.

"Shh.. Stay here." Marceline grabbed a long black t-shirt that covered her mid thigh and shut the door. The banging did not stop, and the sound was too familiar to Marceline. This wasn't the first time a mob of flesh eating zombies overtook all of Ooo. It had happened at least 5 times in the last 1000 years that Marcy was undead. She knew exactly how to kill them and it wasn't hard, it was just a pain in the ass. Marcy swung the door open and came face to face with a large group of Zombie infected candy citizens. She sighed, not in the mood to deal with the situation and transformed into her demon form, decapitating the candy people quickly and then closing the door.

She knew that the virus must have spread by now, surely there were more. But she was too exhausted from fucking all night to give a damn. She floated back upstairs where Bonny was strewn across her burgundy sheets, her body completely exposed. She laid next to her and wrapped a long slender arm over her girlfriends chest, softly stroking her round breasts. She wanted to put her mouth on them, she wanted to suck them…Marcy almost felt embarrassed by her own thoughts, considering she had eaten her out all night long. Why did she crave her constantly, even after hundreds of years together, she still couldn't get enough of her pink princess?

She kissed her pink shoulder, inhaling her skins scent. Bonny sleepily said, "Mmm Marcy." Marceline could hear the smile in her voice and she continued, kissing down Bonny's spine. She sat up, straddling the pinkette and starting massaging Bubblegum's back, making her moan with satisfaction.

She massaged in-between her shoulder blades, feeling the tension in her back from the stress she had been feeling. She placed a hand between Bonny's legs and stroked her pussy gently. After feeling how wet she was, she decided she was in the mood for something more.

The vamp floated over to the closet, grabbing their strap on and brought it over to bonny who was smiling. Marceline put it on, smirking at her girlfriend and walked over to her. Bonny loved being dominated, but she also liked being the one in charge. Marcy sat onto the bed, and began making out with Bonny, kissing her softly. Bonny responded, deepening the kiss and wrapped a leg around Marceline, straddling on top of her. She hovered herself over the synthetic cock and slowly grinded her pussy down onto it, opening her pretty mouth and moaning. She began riding it, with her hands on Marceline's chest, fondling her small breasts. Marceline, incredibly turned on by the sight before her, used hand to rub Bonny's clit, and thrusted to Bonny's rhythm, Bonny was riding slowly, enjoying the feeling of being fucked, but Marceline could barely take the sight before her. She flipped Bonny over and fucked her with the strap on quickening the pace. Bonny cried out as she came underneath her. Her pussy tightened so much that the cock popped out of her pussy and she lay sweating her body still shaking. Her breasts were shiny and plump, covered in sweat.


	4. Chapter 4

She was scribbling hastily, her hands soar and tired. She was so close to getting there, she just had to figure out one tiny detail and she'd have it. It was around 12 am and Bonny couldn't stop working just yet. She knew a certain sultry vampire would be interrupting her non-stop study session any minute now, so she wrote as quickly as possible. Just as she was nearing her conclusion, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. Bonny, sitting on a stool, shivered at the sudden feeling and let out a little squeal.

Marcy laughed quietly, placing her head behind Bonny's, breathing in the scent of her pink hair. "I like your hair like this, it's cute." The vamp whispered. Bonny sighed, already being overtaken by the sound of Marceline's voice. The princess's wavy pink hair hit her just at the top of her shoulders, and her bangs grazed her eyebrows. She finished the sentence she had been working on and turned around in the stool, facing Marcy.

Her raven hair was shiny and long, her bedhead looking particularly sexy, framing her face effortlessly. She was wearing a black, worn out looking t-shirt that hit her mid thigh. In black barely visible letters it read "Fuck you you fucking fuck." Of course. She had on a pair of thigh highs that accentuated the top of her thighs with lace. She wasn't wearing any shoes. The girls locked eyes, Marceline's green smoldering into Bonny's aqua blue. Bonny smiled at Marceline sweetly, her exhaustion apparent.

Marceline's face turned into a pained expression. "Shit Bonny, you promised you wouldn't do this to me all the time." The taller girl groaned. "I can't have you acting like a zombie for the five minutes I get to see you. I don't see how I fuck you all night and then go into hyperdrive and work nonstop." Bonny laughed, "Marceline, I'm a big girl. Don't worry." She replied. The vamp smirked at her, Oh is that right Bonnibel? She said, a laugh threatening to consume her at the bottom of her throat.

She wrapped her long arms around bonny and grasped the lab table behind her, her face hovering inches from Bonny's. "Prove it, Princess." She said with slight sarcasm. Bonny smiled, kissing her, Marceline returned the kiss slowly, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend's lips. She sucked and bit playfully, smiling into the kiss. Bonny started to deepen the kiss, wanting to feel Marcys forked tongue dance with hers.

Marceline allowed Bonnys sugary pink tongue to enter into her mouth, where their tongues fought for dominance. Marceline fought lazily, wanting Bubblegum to dominate her. Bonny got up, and drew away from the kiss, biting her bottom lip. "Get on the table." Her cute girly voice demanded. Marcy smirked, but complied without saying a word. Bonnie got ontop of her, straddling her with her soft thighs. She hungrily made out with her girlfriend, craving her taste.

Marcy kissed her back with intensity, grazing Bonnys soft body with her long fingers. Bonnibel trailed kisses down Marcelines neck, leaving small love bites on her pale skin. This made Marcy whimper with delight her eyes closed. She laughed, when she felt Bonny's lips curling at the sound of her moan. Bonny continued down, lifting up the vampires shirt above her breasts. Her breasts were perky and plump but small, her nipples erect and lovely. Bonny lowered her mouth ontop of a soft mound, swirling her tongue around the nipple and sucking gently. She sucked on her nipple and then bit gently, making Marceline moan and scratch the hard table. Bonny had a knee pressed up against Marceline's wetness and she was grinding it tantalizingly slow as she switched between breasts giving the other a similar treatment. Bonny continued her trail of kisses down to the vampires red lacy panties, that were now wet with desire.

Bonny looked up at Marceline her innocent doe eyes shining. "What should I do now?" she asked jokingly. Marceline's signature smirk rose at the corner of her lips. "Ravage me." Marceline said, her voice sexy and edged with lust. Bonny giggled cutely and shimmied the vamps red panties down to her thighs. She rested her head in-between the vamps legs, and sucked gently at the vampires throbbing clit. The vampires beautiful pink lips were separated and wetness had gathered at her warm center. Bonny sucked gently but with intensity, before moving down to her entrance and fucking her with her tongue. Marceline let a deep moan, which encouraged Bonny to fuck her faster, adding a finger or two, she pumped at the vamps warm wet pussy and placed her mouth on her clit, sucking hard. She continued this treatment until Marceline was writhing and shaking underneath her, her moans turning into screams. She had to push Bonny's head away; her body completely overcome with intense pleasure. Bonny licked her lips and smiled at Marceline with an impish grin.


End file.
